Dac
Dac, chiamato così in Mon Calamari, Quarren e Basic, chiamato anche Mon Calamari, Mon Cala o semplicemente Calamari, fa parte del Sistema Calamari del settore omonimo, localizzato nell'Orlo Esterno, ed è il pianeta natale di numerose specie senzienti come i Mon Calamari, i Quarren, i Moappa, gli Amphi-Hydrus e i Whaladon. Mon Calamari è il nome dato al pianeta dagli esploratori Umani della Repubblica Galattica che per primi scoprirono questo mondo e lo fecero conoscere al resto della Galassia. Il pianeta appare dallo spazio come un globo blu-biancastro a causa della sua superficie ricoperta dall'oceano. Ospita una popolazione di 27,5 miliardi di Mon Calamari e Quarren ed è circondato dai cantieri navali Mon Calamari. L'aspetto delle sue città ricorda quelle del pianeta Kamino. Storia I primi millenni I Mon Calamari vivevano agiatamente sopra e sotto la superficie mentre i Quarren stavano nelle profondita' oceaniche. Gli enormi Whaladon si intromettevano poco negli affari governativi, protetti per legge dalla cacciagione. Nel 4.500 BBY i Quarren dichiararono guerra ai Mon Calamari, ma questi ultimi ebbero la meglio, arrivando alla quasi estinzione dei Quarren. Gli stessi Mon Calamari allevarono la successiva generazione di Quarren insegnando loro i valori morali nei quali essi credevano. Il pianeta fu scoperto circa nel 4.166 BBY. Nel 532 BBY numerosi Quarren e Mon Calamari vennero portati come lavoratori su Lamaredd. Fu inoltre uno dei molti dove le corse degli sgusci divennero popolari. L'Era della Repubblica thumb|180px|left|[[Kit Fisto combatte nelle acque di Mon Calamari durante le Guerre dei Cloni.]] Il pianeta fu rappresentato nel Senato Galattico dal corrotto Tikkes il quale permetteva agli schiavisti Thalassiani di operare nel Settore Calamari in cambio di una parte dei loro profitti. Egli fu smascherato nel 22 BBY. Sfuggì dalla custodia cautelare della Repubblica su Coruscant e fuggi' su Geonosis dove divenne un membro del Consiglio Separatista come leader del movimento Dac Libero, il quale cercava di recidere i legami tra Mon Calamari e la Repubblica. Durante del Guerre dei Cloni il pianeta fu attaccato due volte dalla Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti. Prima il conte Dooku lo devasto' con la Dark Reaper. Successivamente la Lega dell'Isolamento dei Quarren, membro della Techno Union, tento' di deporre il Consiglio di Mon Calamari. La Lega fu sconfitta da Kit Fisto e dai Cavalieri Mon Calamari. Kit Fisto scopri' che la Lega era alleata con i Moappa e che questi ultimi erano anch'essi senzienti. Kit informo' i Mon Calamari che essi avrebbero dovuto stipulare la pace con tali creature e rispettarne la sapienza. Molti membri del movimento Dac Libero fuggirono da Mon Calamari stabilendosi nei mondi della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti Pammant e Minntooine, dove i Corpi di Ingegneria Volontari del Dac Libero crearono dei cantieri navali. Basandosi sui progetti dei cantieri navali Mon Calamari rubati dalla Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, questi cantieri produssero Destroyer Leggeri classe Recusant a Minntooine e Destroyer-trasporto classe Providence ai Porti di Pammant per la flotta Serparatista. C'erano anche Mon Calamari Separatisti, guidati dall'eroico Comandante Merai appoggiato da Passel Argente e dall'Alleanza Corporata. I Mon Calamari guidarono un efficace assalto durante la Prima Battaglia di Kamino senza l'approvazione del conte Dooku utilizzando i loro caccia anfibi e la nave d'assalto personale di Merai, la Squalo. Alla fine il loro assalto falli' poiche' Dooku li tradi'. La maggior parte delle forze dei Mon Calamari riusci' a sfuggire al disastro grazie al sacrificio di Merai, un vero eroe. Dopo che la lealta' alla Repubblica del pianeta fu cementata, gli abitanti Lealisti raggiunsero un nuovo accordo: duplice rappresentazione nel Senato, con Tundra Dowmeia per i Quarren e Meena Tillis per i Mon Calamari. Meena Tillis fu tenuta ostaggio su Coruscant da terroristi Korunnai, ma fu salvata da dei Commando della Repubblica. Entrambi i senatori posero la loro firma nella petizione della Delegazione dei 2000 e cio' porto al loro arresto alla Dichiarazione del Nuovo Ordine. L'era dell'Impero thumb|150px|right|Un [[Quarren.]] Il pianeta era rappresentato nel Senato Imperiale da Timi Rotramel finche' esso non fu duramente soggiogato dall'Impero Galattico, il quale vedeva la gente di Mon Calamari come schiavi naturali le quali industrie e risorse potevano essere usate per potenziare la macchina da guerra Imperiale nei Territori dell'Orlo Esterno. La macchina propagandistica Imperiale cito' la firma della Petizione dei 2000 da parte dei non leali precedenti rappresentanti senatoriali del pianeta come una scusa per la repressione dei Mon Calamari. Gli Imperiali furono aiutati durante l'occupazione dal sabotaggio dello scudo planetario da parte di sabotatori Quarren come Seggor Tels, permettendo una rapida conquista del pianeta. Durante l'occupazione Imperiale del pianeta e del suo sistema, i Mon Calamari avviarono un movimento di resistenza che non ebbe successo inizialmente. Alla fine l'Imperatore Palpatine ordino' la distruzione di tre delle citta' fluttuanti del pianeta come rappresaglia. Nonostante cio', l'attacco Imperiale non risuci' ad indebolire lo spirito dei Mon Calamari. Invece che estinguere la resistenza, esso spinse i nativi del pianeta all'aperta ribellione quando i Mon Calamari si unirono ai Quarren contro l'invasore in un grande e segreto impegno militare che infine respinse gli Imperiali e li scaccio' dal pianeta, dal sistema e dall'intero settore. Poco dopo la sommossa, mentre si preparava il pianeta ad unire i suoi sforzi a quelli dell'Alleanza Ribelle, lo stesso Senatore Imperiale Timi Rotramel tento' di introdurre altre specie e sistemi nella Ribellione contro l'Impero; sfortunatamente per Rotramel, poco dopo aver fallito nel convincere i Tiss'shar ad unirsi in una ribellione del Settore, egli fu ucciso su Tiss'sharl da Darth Vader che scopri' il suo rendezvous secreto con il Presidente Tiss'shar, Si-Di-Ri. La propaganda Imperiale non esito' nel tentare di screditare i Mon Calamari quando il senzientologo Imperiale Obo Rin, lavorando sotto le direttive di Lord Vader, scrisse il Catalogo della Vita Intelligente nella Galassia, Edizione Riveduta. Quest'opera incluse false affermazioni circa il primo contatto tra i Mon Calamari e la civilta' galattica che sarebbe avvenuto durante il regno dell'Impero Galattico. Cio' fu accettato come vero da molti cittadini dell'Impero, aumentando ulteriormente la rabbia dei Mon Calamari. Dopo la rivoluzione di Mon Calamari contro l'Impero, i Mon Calamari ed i Quarren si unirono all'Alleanza Ribelle dimostrandosi un'inestimabile risorsa nella Guerra Civile Galattica. I Mon Calamari, maestri nella costruzione di navi spaziali, fornirono all'Alleanza le navi ammiraglie di cui vi era seria necessita' costruite nei cantieri navali Mon Calamari. Prima di unirsi all'Alleanza i Mon Calamari costruivano esclusivamente navi passeggeri e vascelli per l'esplorazione dello spazio profondo a causa della loro etica pacifica, ma tramite un pesante riequipaggiamento di tali vascelli essi riuscirono a creare navi da guerra in grado di mettere fuori combattimento le potenti navi Imperiali. All'epoca della Battaglia di Endor, gli Incrociatori Stellari Mon Calamari erano ampiamente impiegati dall'Alleanza, giocando un ruolo di primaria importanza nelle mani dell'Ammiraglio Mon Calamari Ackbar, il quale ne fece un ottimo uso in quella battaglia decisiva. Un esempio di questo tipo di astronave è la NRS Home One. L'Era della Nuova Repubblica thumb|180px|left|Una città di Mon Calamari. Mon Calamari fu uno dei membri fondatori sia dell'Alleamza dei Pianeti Liberi che della Nuova Repubblica. Ackbar rappresento' il pianeta nel Consiglio Provvisorio della Nuova Repubblica. La Nuova Repubblica sconfisse i Resti Imperiali tre volte a Mon Calamari: la prima volta contro i sottomarini cacciatori di Whaladon dell'Imperatore Trioculus; la seconda contro i Devastatori di Mondi dell'Imperatore clone; la terza contro i Destroyer Stellari dell'Ammiraglio Daala. Queste tre batatglie causarono la distruzione di molte citta' e tutte le specie senzienti indigene subirono gravi perdite. Durante la battaglia contro Daala, Leila Organa Solo scopri' che l'Ambasciatore di Mon Calamari Cilghal, la nipote di Ackbar, era sensibile alla Forza. Cilghal fu la prima Mon Calamari ad entrare nel Nuovo Ordine Jedi. Il pianeta fu successivamente rappresentato nel Senato della Nuova Repubblica da Q-Varx che si rivelo' essere un traditore e fu sostituito da Cilghal. L'Era dell'Alleanza Galattica Durante la Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong il pianeta fu rappresentato dal Quarren Pwoe e dal Mon Calamari Gron Marrab. Dopo la caduta di Coruscant per mano degli Yuuzhan Vong, i senatori ed i politici del nuovo governo della Repubblica rimanenti fuggirono su Mon Calamari che ancora non era stato preso dagli Yuuzhan Vong. Gli enormi cantieri navali, la grande flotta difensiva e l'isolamento dalle linee del fronte resero il pianeta una localita' strategica rinomata. Pwoe tento' di usurpare la presidenza della Nuova Repubblica ma falli' ed alla fine si uni' alla Repubblica Ylesiana su Ylesia. Marrab tuttavia rimase fedele e rappresento' il suo pianeta natale nel Senato. In seguito all'elezione di Cal Omas come nuovo Capo di Stato, la Nuova Repubblica venne riorganizzata nella Federazione Galattica delle Libere Alleanze, o Alleanza Galattica. L'Alleanza si formo' su Mon Calamari che servi' come capitale originaria fino alla fine della Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong. Fauna *Amphi-Hydrus *Cowell *Delfino di Dac *Demonsquid *Calamaro gigante *Keelkana *Krakana *Moappa *Whaladon Senatori di Mon Calamari conosciuti Rappresentanti della Vecchia Repubblica e dell'Impero *Tikkes (- 22 BBY) *Tundra Dowmeia (22 BBY – 20 BBY) *Meena Tills (20 BBY – ?) *Timi Rotramel Rappresentanti della Nuova Repubblica e dell'Alleanza Galattica *Ackbar (5 ABY – 7 ABY) *Q-Varx (7 ABY – almeno fino al 13 ABY) *Cilghal (? — c. 23 ABY) *Pwoe (c. 23 ABY – 27 ABY) *Gron Marrab (27 ABY – ?) Dietro le quinte Nell'Universo Espanso si fa riferimento a questo pianeta con almeno quattro nomi differenti: Un'edizione del 1982 di Bantha Tracks forni' un'anteprima dei Mon Calamari e cito' il loro pianeta natale come Dac (da notare che cio' avveniva nel 1982, prima che i Mon Calamari ed i Quarren facessero la loro canonica prima comparsa in Star Wars Episodio VI: Il Ritorno dello Jedi). Fonti successive, come Dark Empire e la trilogia Jedi Academy, si riferiscono al pianeta con il nome Calamari. Tuttavia negli anni seguenti la maggior parte delle fonti iniziarono a chiamare il pianeta Mon Calamari. Come se non ci fosse ancora abbastanza confusione, nel romanzo Assalto a Selonia lo si chiama Mons Calamari. Nonostante la sua apparizione in fonti anteriori, la correttezza del nome "Dac" fu inizialmente messa in discussione. Il supplemento del gioco di ruolo Geonosis ed i Mondi dell'Orlo Esterno reintrodusse Dac, facendo notare che esso e' il nome utilizzato dai nativi nel loro linguaggio per indicare il pianeta; si e' iniziato ad utilizzare tale nome anche all'interno di materiale piu' recente, laddove appropriato. In aggiunta, altre opere letterarie recenti hanno adottato il nome Dac riferendosi ai Quarren membri della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti. Il gioco per PC Star Wars: Rebellion localizza erroneamente Mon Calamari nel Settore Sluis del Nucleo Galattico. Il Settore Sluis in realta' si trova nell'Orlo Esterno. In aggiunta, la voce che fa riferimento al pianeta all'interno dell'enciclopedia presente nel gioco afferma, ancora scorrettamente, che Mon Calamari presenta sono una luna, ed e' una delle fonti che affermano che il pianeta fu scoperto inizialmente dall'Impero. Apparizioni *Star Wars: Darth Maul *Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing (Appare nei flashback) *Star Wars: Racer Revenge *Palpatine Sets Army Vote Date—HoloNet News Vol. 531 46 *XTS Cleared in Freighter Explosion—HoloNet News Vol. 531 47 *Senators Implicated in Slave Ring—HoloNet News Vol. 531 50 *Senator Tikkes Jumps Bail—HoloNet News Vol. 531 51 *Hunger Pangs Start to Hit The Colonies—HoloNet News Vol. 531 54 *Star Wars Republic 50: The Battle of Kamino *Star Wars: Clone Wars **Capitolo 1 **Capitolo 5 *The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff *Omega Squad: Targets *Fierce Currents *Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03 *Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:13 *Labyrinth of Evil *The Farlander Papers *Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika *A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale *Star Wars: Empire at War *Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption *Star Wars: Rebellion *Star Wars Empire 19: Target: Vader *Tag & Bink Are Dead (Apparizione non canonica) *The Glove of Darth Vader *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron *Dark Empire *Dark Apprentice *Champions of the Force *The Black Fleet Crisis *Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef *Emissary of the Void *Star by Star *Dark Journey *Destiny's Way *Ylesia *Force Heretic I: Remnant *Force Heretic II: Refugee *Force Heretic III: Reunion *The Final Prophecy *The Unifying Force *Sacrifice }} Categoria:Pianeti acquatici Categoria:Pianeti con Atmosfera di Tipo I Categoria:Pianeti dell'Orlo Esterno Categoria:Pianeti distrutti Categoria:Superterre Categoria:Pianeti filo-Repubblicani Categoria:Pianeti filo-Separatisti Categoria:Pianeti filo-Imperiali Categoria:Pianeti filo-Nuova Repubblica Categoria:Pianeti filo-Alleanza Galattica Categoria:Pianeti dell'Impero di Darth Krayt * Categoria:Articoli del mese